


The Shampoo Algorithm

by redge



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Secret Swanta
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 14:58:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5544272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redge/pseuds/redge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lather, rinse, repeat... Here we go again.</p>
<p>Secret Swanta gift for @amendlessknot over at the Swan Queen Community # Slack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Shampoo Algorithm

 

“That a good book?”

Henry looks up, disoriented. The voice that’s brought him back from his musings belongs to a girl who looks just a few years older than himself. She’s sporting red streaks in her otherwise dark hair and Henry has a momentary bout of nostalgia for a certain waitress and her perfectly made cocoa with whipped cream and cinnamon.

“So?” The girl asks again, expectantly, and Henry realizes he never answered her.

“This? It’s more than just a book.”

“You seem to be really into it. Been looking at that thing for the whole trip. What is it about?”

“Fairytales.”

“Fairytales,” the girl repeats skeptically.

Just as he’s about to launch into a detailed explanation about The Book, a muffled voice on the loudspeaker interrupts.

“Boston. South Station. Thank you for riding Greyhound.”

Henry closes The Book, tucks it under his arm, and smiles. “I’ll tell you about it another time.”

“Sure,” the girl says, looking at him now as if he has two heads. She’s probably thinking he’s a weirdo but Henry doesn’t mind. He gets off the bus and drinks in the big city sights, small smile on his face. _Here we go_ , he thinks eyeing the yellow cabs parked in the street corner. _Again_.


End file.
